Ekon
"You'll fucking pay for this." -Ekon to Boris Ekon is an Avis, transforming into a nuthatch. He is a close friend to Plove through their long-lived relationship, able to provide information first-hand from the Black Death. Appearance Ekon is a tall, lean teenage-looking boy with mid-tan skin and snow-white hair that he wears in a half-half cut. He has glowing silver eyes, a scar running through the left one. Personality Ekon has a complicated personality. On the surface, he appears cold and uncaring, often dismissing people's emotions and choosing to handle his conflicts through intimidation. He appears to make decisions on a whim and take opportunities for his own personal gain rather than any morality. However, Ekon actually cares about his friends very closely. While he is cold and ruthless, he knows his limits and when to stop, and this is a reflection of his past. Biography History When Ekon was younger, he lived in an abusive household, with his father constantly beating his mother. They lived in a section where humans were regarded as masters and Avis' were hated amongst the people, so Ekon and his mother were often called freaks by the citizens and his father. One day, Ekon ran from home and joined Corvina's army to fight on her side of the war. He had no particular stake, as he'd go wherever he wanted, but needed a job to pay for food. After the war, Ekon traveled to the pits of the capital city where he joined the Black Death along with Boris, Templar, and Dean. While there, he developed close friendships and fell in love with Dean, devastated when he was slaughtered by Clemence. He left along with Templar, leaving Boris behind at the hands of Clemence and her abuse. Ekon left Templar behind eventually, drawn to Alouette's power when she managed the Archives. There, they engaged in intellectual conversation and became lovers without strings attached. At one point, Ekon wanted to go further in their relationship, tired of the distance between the two. Alouette disagreed, so he left. When he came back to apologize, he was gone, and immediately blamed by Deora for causing the girl to abandon the Archives, leaving him in eternal guilt and banishment from the grounds. Book One While Ekon does not directly appear in Book One, he is mentioned as someone who could be going after Plove and later explains what he did during the course of the events in Book One. He searched for Plove, arriving in Chicago three months after Gilda and Boris had come. However, Plove wasn't interesting to him, Alouette was. Book Two Ekon plays a big role in Book Two. Book Three Epilogue Three years after the events of the book, Ekon is settled in House Plover with an unnamed male lover at his side. He is described as making peace with any guilt he had prior and with Dean's death. Abilities Trivia * The name "Ekon" means strong, a symbol of his strength, both mentally and physically. * While Ekon is gay, he had a close relationship with Alouette, mostly built of their friendship. * In an interview, Tolchinsky stated that she "wanted Ekon to fall in love with Plove" but chose to keep him gay as a representation of the LGBTQ community. * Ekon has a strong love for any sweets or pastries, often popping a sweet candy on his journeys with Plove. * When he was older, Ekon blended into human society for about two years. He became a successful entrepreneur and spent most of his time drowning in cocaine and hookers.